


dungarees | jeongchan

by yeetsmcgee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Large age gap, M/M, Sorta slow burn?, any side characters from groups will be added in later on, bad childhood, chan is also a business man, hyunjin is a player but wbk, jeongin is childlike but not a little, jeongin wears nothing but dungarees bc it is a look, jilix are basically twins, slight hyunin, while jeongin is in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetsmcgee/pseuds/yeetsmcgee
Summary: jeongin gets dared by his best friends to wreck a guys car, only for it to be owned by a very rich man who jeongin becomes attracted to. the man forces jeongin to pay off the damages of his car by making him his assistant, not expecting to want the kid in dungarees to stick around more.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm used to writing on wattpad so sorry if this sucks 😕

jeongin sat comfortably on his chair in his living room, happily eating his cereal as he watched his cartoons, singing along when a song came on.

he finished his breakfast, leaving his spot on his chair and walking into the kitchen to wash the dirty bowl and spoon.

as his parents were always too busy to take care of him or even be there for him, he had to learn to fend for himself for most of his life. he did have his best friend who he could've lived with but being a seven year old kid that wished his parents would return home, he was worried they would come home while he wasn't there and freak out, filing a missing person report.

so for twelve years of his life, he's spent it mostly alone apart from the times felix and jisung came over for a sleepover and felix's mother who came over every night with felix for dinner. now he was nineteen, parents never came back, and in in college with a semi stable part time job to cover the taxes.

a knock was heard at the door before a loud felix barged in with a even louder jisung. 

"yang jeongin! get yo phat dungaree ass in here!" felix yelled from the living room. jeongin let out a sigh, smiling at his friends antics before leaving the kitchen to greet his friends who just broke into his house.

"you guys do know i have a spare key hidden out there right? this is the fifth door you've broken this month." he spoke, walking over to the broken door and picking it up. "sorry but this can't wait. jisung and i got an idea for a game." jeongin stared at his two friends confused, shoving his hands into his dungaree pockets. "you broke my door for a game?" he asked, laughing. 

"we'll tell you at college cause that's where it's going down." jisung spoke up, stealing one of the youngers cookies.

the three boys made it to the college building, heading to their first class. luckily they all got into music which was hard since the class already so full to begin with.

sitting down in their seats, the boys started to talk about the game.

"so what is this game of yours?" jeongin asked jisung, waiting impatiently to be told. "so it's just like dares but to the extreme. we would come up with a dangerous dare for you and if you do it you would get a prize. if you fail, you'd have to embarrass yourself in front of everybody in college." the squirrel boy explained. "jisung already dared me to set fire to a tree but i didn't so i had to go to college wearing longjohns." felix said, getting embarrassed by just thinking about it.

"you said dangerous. is it very dangerous?" jeongin pouted, the thought of doing anything dangerous scared him.

"nah it ain't that dangerous but it can be if we're in the mood to give you a hella dangerous one." felix assured jeongin, only making things worse.

the teacher came in after a few minutes, starting the class for the day.

\-----

jeongin's class went by rather quickly and it was finally lunch time. the three boys went out to mcdonalds for food, getting as much food as they could possibly eat.

"so what should innies dare be?" jisung asked felix, jeongin looking between the two as they talked. "we could get him to trash a bus stop but that's a big ass fine." felix suggested. "maybe breaking into a bar. he doesn't have his i.d yet." jisung added.

jeongin munched on his big mac as he sat watching the two boys talk about his dare. the thought of doing anything dangerous did scare the boy since he's never did anything bad in his life and was always an angelic child as you would call it.

jisung glanced outside, spotting a very expensive car in front of a large building. his face lit up as he got an idea.

"guys! i got it!" jisung yelled rather too loudly, making a parent with her kids shush them as if her children weren't already that loud.

"so you see that car out there?" jisung pointed at the black lamborghini, the two others following his finger. "w-what are you thinking sungie?" jeongin stuttered, scared of what he's about to do to the very expensive car.

"i dare jeongin to wreck it with a baseball bat." 


	2. Chapter 2

the dungaree boy couldn't believe what his friend had just told him to do. wrecking someones expensive car was the last thing jeongin ever wanted to do. the guy was probably very rich to own that kind of car but jeongin still didn't feel right about doing it.

"i don't know ji. stealing that car would be better than wrecking it." felix said to the elder. "yeah plus what if i get caught? i could go to jail." jisung looked at jeongin who was noticeably scared of the dare. jisung felt bad after seeing the youngers scared expression. 

"fine. how about spray painting it? you'd get fined but not jailed." the dare was still dangerous but jisung was stuck on this car getting wrecked so jeongin had no choice but to do it. "if i fail what's my punishment?" jeongin asked, standing up to throw his stuff in the bin. "i'm not sure but meet me by the car in few hours. we can't do this during the day." jisung instructed them.

the boys returned to the college building, heading to their last classes for today. the dare was still on jeongin's mind. if it was someone he knew it would be less scary for him but as it was a strangers car, all the horrible possibilities popped in his mind. 'what if they call the police on me? or worse it's owned by a police officer? what if they're a hitman and kill me on the spot? oh god they're gonna sue me. i can barely pay off my taxes let alone pay off the wreck of a car.' he thought, his head in his hands.

jeongin felt as if his hair was already going grey just by thinking of it. he let out a groan, trying to forget about it and just listen to his teacher, though he found it rather hard to do so.

the rest of the lessons sadly went quickly for the nineteen year old. he packed up his stuff, quickly leaving the classroom.

”jeongin! wait up!” felix called after him, running with jisung to catch up with the dungaree male.

”why’d you leave without us?” jisung asked, placing his hand onto the youngers shoulder.

“i don’t think i should do the dare. i’m scared i’ll get into some serious trouble.” he confessed, looking down at the floor. “of come on innie. it’ll be night by the time the dare’s ready. no body will be out and that building the car was at was a company so the owner probably won’t be out by the time we’re there.” jisung explained to the boy, trying to calm his nerves. 

“yeah. just do this one dare. please? nothing bad will happen to you.”

jeongin sighed. he thought about the dare. the dare was fairly harmless. just spray paint the car and maybe smash a window. he nodded, agreeing to do the dare.

”great! remember to meet back at the building around 6pm. that should be dark enough to not get us caught."

the boys soon said goodbye to each other as they parted their ways to their homes. jeongin opened his now fixed door, walking in and setting his bag down on the recliner. his mind was still on the dare. though he always loved dares since he was a child, this one was way different. he always preferred the lighthearted, joking ones rather than the serious and dangerous ones.

to distract his mind from it, jeongin turned on his nintendo switch in plans on playing animal crossing. the game loaded up and he did his daily routine before he started to terraform his island.

two hours flew by faster than he wanted it to and now it was almost time to start the dare. he called a cab to the place, not in the mood to take a bus. upon arriving at the company building, he spotted jisung and felix already standing outside with two bags with them.

paying and getting out, he made his way over to his friends. "jeonginnie! i was expecting you to fluke this!" jisung said, patting the tallers back. "i don't wanna do this but let's get it over with." the boy in dungarees spoke with a pout. jisung reached into a bag, pulling out a ski mask. "put this on. there's cameras around here." he instructed. felix reached into the other one, grabbing a can of red spray paint.

jeongin put on the mask and grabbed the can, shaking it. he turned to face the car, his heart feeling as if it was beating out of his chest. he took a few deep breaths before he spray painted a random thing on the pretty car. felix suggested he get on top of the car, drawing a penis on the roof. jeongin rolled his eyes, doing as he said and getting on top.

just as he started to spray paint the penis onto the car, the front doors opened. "oh shit!" jisung and felix yelled in unison. jeongin turned to his friends who had dashed off. he watched them run off with a confused expression. "guys! come back!" he yelled after them.

"the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice from behind him spoke, startling him. he faced the owner of the voice. it was a man with blonde hair. he wore a very expensive looking suit and has his arms crossed. jeongin dropped the can and tried to get off the car, only tripping over a loose shoelace and falling onto his back on the ground. he groaned in pain as the man walked around the car and kneeled down in front of him.

"so? are you gonna answer the question?" he asked again, his voice dropping a few octaves.

"i- i'm so sorry! please don't send me to jail!" jeongin pleaded, tears starting to form in his eyes. "any why shouldn't i? you just vandalised my car and i bet you don't even know me." he spoke. he ripped off the mask, getting a better look at the vandal. he scanned jeongin's face, not recognising him. with the way jeongin was trying to back up with tears down his face, he could tell this boy didn't want to do this.

the stranger sighed, slicking back his hair. he grabbed jeongin by the arms, helping him up. "let's just head in. but you better start talking after you're done crying." he said, obviously annoyed. jeongin nodded, following slowly behind the other.


	3. Chapter 3

jeongin had finally calmed down. he was sat on a leather couch in the mans office, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater as he listened to the man type up on his computer. the man had looked up at the crying boy every now and then to check up on him as he silently typed up a report of the boys doings.

"hey kid." he called out, getting the boys attention. jeongin lifted his head, still sniffling from crying. "y-yes?" he replied, getting up from the couch and walking towards the man. "i need your name and your parents number." shock came upon the youngers face as he heard him say those words. "wh- what? are- are you reporting me?" he stuttered out. the blonde male nodded, turning his computer screen which showed a email written to the busan police station. "please don't report me. i don't want to go to jail. i-i'm only nineteen." he spoke with tears reforming. the man sighed, rubbing his temples.

"look kid. you vandalised my car which i'm sure you know how much it costs. i can't just let this go and let you live your carefree life. you do a bad thing, you suffer with the consequences. now give me your name and your parents numbers." the elder said more sternly this time. jeongin sniffled before nodding.

"my name is yang jeongin and i- i don't know my parents number." he confessed, the blonde raising an eyebrow at him. "what? how do you not know?" the teen avoided the guys stare, biting his lips. another sigh came from the business man.

"fine whatever. i can't send in this report without your parents number so i'm gonna have you pay for the damages of my car."

the dungaree boys stared at the man in shock as his jaw dropped. "sir i can't afford to pay that. is there another way i could repay you?" he questioned, the older man wanted to just get this over with so he agreed with the boy.

"i'm currently without an assistant as the last one quit so you can fill in that spot until you pay it all off." a wide smile formed on jeongins face, thanking the man over and over again. "thank you so much sir!" "my names bang chan but call me chan. i don't want any of that formal shit." the man- chan said, deleting the report.

after getting the youngers phone number, he got a driver to send him home.

jeongin was happy that he wasn't being sent to jail or fined for the dare but what he wasn't happy with was his best friends ditching him. if they didn't leave him, would the situation be different? would his friends be the ones fined? jeongin decided to not think much into it as he arrived home. he thanked the man for the ride and exited the car, walking up to his front door.

the raven haired boy didn't expect today to be so stressful, but it was a trainwreck for him. when he walked in, he expected to binge watch cartoons before falling asleep in front of the tv like always. but no. he walked in to his two best friends watching a horror movie as they ate pizza. suddenly, the younger started to feel tears form in his eyes again.

"lix~ jisungie~" he called out, them turning around in their seats. "innie!" they said with glee, running to their friend and engulfing him in a hug.

"we thought we lost you forever!" jisung cried, felix joining in. "we didn't want our precious baby to be thrown in jail!"

jeongin pried the two of of him, wiping his tears away. "then why did you leave me? why did you two run away like that?" he asked them, disappointment and sadness in his tone. "we know and we're so sorry for that. we just got scared and thought you would've ran with us." felix spoke, holding the youngers hands in his own. "yeah. when we noticed you weren't behind us we got worried that he had sent you to the police." jisung added.

the three boys calmed down, eventually finishing the horror film together. jeongin was the last one up, frightened by the movie. he switched on his disney+, putting on finding dory.

during the movie he received a text message from a unknown number. following the popular rule, he ignored it. only for more text messages to come through. he picked up his phone, finally reading them.

 **unknown**  
hello this is bang chan. your first day starts tomorrow at 12pm. don't be late.

jeongin typed a quick reply, saying okay before locking his phone and returning his attention back to the movie.

all night jeongin just binge watched disney movies, not even noticing that the sky was now starting to turn blue. it wasn't until felix was starting to wake up when jeongin looked at the time. it reading 6:03am. 

"jeongin did you just watch movies all night again?" felix asked, stretching. the younger nodded, yawning. "you know that's bad for your eyes right?" jeongin just shrugged at his friend, feeling tired. the younger was the only one who didn't have college today so as the australian was trying to wake up jisung, jeongin decided to take a quick nap, setting an alarm an hour before he had to get to the building.

as he slept, his two friends quietly left his house, using the spare key to lock the door. "lix what do you think the man did to not send him to jail?" jisung asked they they walked to the buses. "im not sure to be honest. he obviously didn't fine him. jeongin can barely afford the house he lives in." felix replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "i knew we should've grabbed him first." jisung whined, lowering his head before having an idea.

“hey. how about we go see that man? i bet he’s working today.” the squirrel suggested, felix agreeing. “will he notice us?” “nah i doubt it. we barely stayed long enough. now let’s go. i wanna get there before class.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love blonde, long haired hyunjin with all my life

jeongin raced down the street towards the bus stop. he slept through his alarms, waking up at twenty to twelve which only gave him very short time to shower and get ready. he spotted his bus just pulling up, letting passengers off and on. he picked up speed, just making it right as the bus was about to take off. out of breath, he swiped his card before heading to an empty seat by the front.

his chest heaved heavily as he tried to catch his breath. he stared outside the window as he listened to his music playing through his earphones. the bus stopped at a random stop, picking up college and school students, as well as elderly folks. a boy with blonde, shoulder length hair sat beside him, staring at the dungaree boy who didn't notice his stare. 

"excuse me." he called out to the raven haired, tapping his shoulder. jeongin turned his head to face the stranger, pausing and pulling out his earphones. "yes?" he asked with a small smile. "i was wondering if i could get your number. you look exactly like my type." he boy flirted, a smirk on his face. the raven haired felt flushed at the others words, nodding as he handed him his phone. the blonde typed in his number before doing the same with his own phone. 

he handed jeongin back his phone, thanking him and saying goodbye before leaving the boy with a wink, heading to the back of the bus. jeongin continued to ride the bus with a blush on his face. even when he arrived at his stop he still had blush coating his cheeks. he glanced at the boy on the bus who was already staring at him. the blonde boy sent him one last wink before the bus took off.

jeongin was so distracted by the stranger that he almost forgot about his new job until he checked the time on his phone. he quickly ran to the building, the automatic doors opening and letting him in. he looked around, not remembering the way to his office. 

"are you lost boy?" a orange haired man in a suit asked, walking up to jeongin. "yeah i was here yesterday. with cha- i mean mr bang."

"oh you're the crying boy who vandalised his lambo." the younger nodded slowly in embarrassment. "yeah c-can you show me the way to his office?"

the orange haired man did just that, taking jeongin to the elevators. as they rode up to the last floor, the man broke the silence. "i'm minho by the way. i think chan said you're jeongin, right?" minho spoke, earning a nod from the other. "you know ever since what you did, you've been the talk of the building. even outside of it." minho confessed. jeongin looked at the male, confused. "why?" he asked.

"because no one ever can stand up to chan like that. not even me and i'm his best friend. you've got some balls kid. i'm surprised you're not already in jail yet." he said with a laugh. "though i hope he does goes soft on you. you seem so sweet and innocent."

the elevator stopped on the very top floor, the two males walking out.

"is chan a scary man?" jeongin asked minho, the older laughing. "nah he's not that scary but he can be very loud and mean when he's angry so i suggest to not get on his bad side. but if you're still here and not in jail then i'm sure you'll be fine." minho gave jeongin a reassuring smile before he stopped in front of a door. "this is it. knock first though. he gets real pissed if you don't." and with that, minho left the younger alone in front of the door. 

the raven haired took a few deep breaths before he knocked on the door. he waited for the older to allow him entry before he turned the handle and walked in.

"you're late." 

was the first thing the blonde said to the younger who stayed stood by the door. "yes i'm sorry. i slept through my alarms." he answered honestly. chan was stood by his large windows staring out into the world below them. he turned around, staring right at the younger.

"i'm sure you've already met minho by now. he's never stops being nosy to cute boys but i'll have him show you around the building. your desk is out there right by my door. before you start- do you know anything about assistant work?" he asked jeongin who shook his head. chan sighed before motioning the boy to come over to his desk. jeongin slowly walked over and stood beside him. 

"so you'll have the exact same phone sitting on your desk. if you receive a phone call for me, press this button to send the call over to me. your job is to organise my schedule, plan meetings, and do most of my paperwork. i'll also need your email address."

jeongin nodded with everything he was saying. "would you like a document about me? to get to know me?" jeongin suggested to the elder man. "you're only here temporary. i don't need to know jack shit about you." chan said as he sat down in his seat. the youngers face saddened as he turned to leave his office. the sad face from the younger didn't go unnoticed by the business man. 

"sure. you can give me profile about you but don't expect me to do the same. you wanna know something about me, ask. now go."

jeongins frown turned into a smile as he happily left the blondes office to sit at his own desk. he sat down on the rather comfy seat. he turned on the computer, staring blankly at the screen that asked him for a password. he blinked at it mindlessly.

just then a man with navy blue hair walked out a room. "excuse me!" jeongin called out to him. the man stopped and turned to the younger. "yes?" he asked. "this computer has a password on it already. do you know it?" the man walked up to jeongin, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"ah that bitch. the last assistant must've done this. assistant computers aren't allowed to have passwords in case of emergencies. i'll need to go get one of our tech guys to sort this." the man spoke, standing up straight. he then left the younger alone.

as he waited, he went onto his phone. he contemplated about messaging that boy he met but he really shouldn't be texting while at work. 

"he's a kid hyunjin. you're not flirting with the new assistant. AGAIN." he could hear the man speaking with possibly the tech guy. "you're just jealous that i got over your ass way to quick. isn't that right changbinnie?" the other spoke- more like teased. jeongin found the voice familiar for some reason.

the two turned the corner, jeongin lifting his head to look at them. his jaw dropped as he looked at who the tech guy was.

"oh hey. it's the cutie on the bus. this job is just getting better and better." hyunjin spoke as he skipped over to the raven haired, closing the door behind him to keep changbin out. changbin glared at him through the glass windows of the assistants room.

"nevermind him. he's just jealous. so what seems to be the problem cutie?" he asked with a smile. the small action made the younger blush as he showed hyunjin the computer screen. "th- there's a password o-on this." he stuttered as the blonde leaned in closer. "ah this is easy. stand up." jeongin did as he was told and stood up, moving out the way so hyunjin could take his seat.

the blonde stared up at the raven haired, a smirk on his face. he patted his lap, motioning for him to sit down.

"w-what? i- i don't think i should do that at work."

jeongin could tell he was a mess. his face was on fire, his words were a stuttering mess and his palms were sweaty.

"chan is busy doing probably nothing. changbin is downstairs and no one else on this floor gives a shit. so come sit down."

jeongin looked around the floor and hyunjin was right. everyone else was either paying attention to their computer screens or where sleeping. he took a seat on hyunjins lap, feeling awkward about the situation.

"you're so cute jeonginnie." hyunjin cooed before doing his job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot chan doesn't have blonde hair for this comeback so let's pretend he does


	5. Chapter 5

jeongin collapses in his seat, exhausted from all the running around he's had to do today. he expected his first day to be easy but no, chan had him run errands all day, delivering messages, typing up files or just to get the elder his coffee. he leaded back in his chair, letting his head fall back as he tried to regain his strength. he checked the time on his computer, it reading _9:30pm_. he sighed deeply. he's been working hard for eight hours without break and he was only an assistant.

"are you slacking?" a voice from behind him spoke. he quickly sat up, shaking his head. "of course not. i was just stretching." jeongin said uncertainly. chan let a hum leave his lips before dropping a file on his desk. "well then deliver this to seungmin down in the marketing department. tell him it was faxed to me instead by accident. also when you come back, come into my office." he said to the younger. "yes sir! i mean chan!"

jeongin quickly left with the file in hand, not wanting to waste time. he pressed the down button on the elevator, waiting for the machine to stop on his floor. as he waited, he realised he didn't even know where the marketing department was. he's been so busy today that he hasn't been able to get a tour from minho yet. nonetheless he still stepped onto the elevator once the door opened. he pressed a random number, letting it take him there.

the ride was long as the building was fifty floors tall but luckily the elevator had music to keep him distracted. twice's more & more played, jeongin happily singing along. after a few seconds it finally stopped and the doors opened. he walked out into a place that looked nothing like where he should be. there where couches in the middle of the floor, food and drink vending machines shoved against the wall next to two doors where the bathrooms are. he guessed this was a floor where the workers went for break.

he didn't notice anyone he knew -though he's only met three workers currently- but luckily the mens bathroom door opened and out came a familiar orange haired boy. minho eyes went to jeongin who stayed stood in front of the lift doors. he sent the younger a smile as he walked over to him. "hey jeongin. did chan finally let you take a break?" he asked him. jeongin shook his head with a pout. "no. i'm still being sent on errands. he ordered me to give a file to someone in the marketing department but never said what floor that was on." he said with a tired sigh.

"who's it going to? i can take it to them."

"to a seungmin i think he said their name was."

"oh you're in luck! seungmin is here right now. seungmin! come here!" he yelled over to a boy with pink hair who sat at a table reading a book. jeongin watched the young boy sigh before standing up and head their way.

"what is it minho? i was busy." the boy said to the other, obviously fed up. "hey it's not me who wants you. this here is jeongin. he just started today. he's the boy who damaged chan's car." the orange haired boy spoke. jeongin smiled at seungmin, the man doing the same. "oh well then do you need me?" he asked the younger who nodded. "yeah chan sent me to deliver this to you. it was faxed to him by accident." the raven haired passed the file over to seungmin. 

"thank you. i better go but i'll see you around, yeah?" he asked the younger. jeongin nodded before walking seungmin walk back to his table to pick up his book. 

"you better get back to chan before he flips." minho warned the raven haired. "agh you're right. thank you for the help minho." the two exchanged goodbye before jeongin left through the elevator, taking it back up to the top floor. he spent too much time talking to minho and seungmin, he's sure to be yelled at by his boss. he huffed as he shoved his head into his hands, dreading whats next to come.

the doors open on his floor and he exists. he slowly walks towards chans office, his hands shaking as he hesitantly knocked on his door. he waited for his cue and opened the door. he poked his head in first. chan was currently on his couch, scrolling mindlessly on his phone.

"you wanted to see me chan?" the younger was the first to speak, finally coming into the office and shutting the door behind him. "yeah i did. this morning i had two unexpected visitors. they somehow got passed my alarm system and made it to my office. i found them snooping through my belongings and called security on them. you need to control your friends." the blonde spoke, jeongin face palming in embarrassment at his friends.

"yes you're right. i'm so sorry about that. i swear they're good people, they're just nosy when it comes to me." jeongin explained, hands adjusting his dungaree straps. "there's one more thing." chan started, standing up and heading to his chair to sit in.

"yes chan?"

"why the dungarees? they're not work dress code."

the younger looked down at his black dungarees. he knew chan was right but he's never worn anything else other than them his whole life. it's the last clothing item he remembers his parents dressing him in.

"i- i only ever wear dungarees. i don't own any suits. i'm sorry. i'll go buy a suit if it makes you happy." he spoke, still looking down. chan felt as if the younger was about to tear up. he felt his heart ache at the tone of his voice. "it's okay, jeongin. you can keep wearing them. i just wanted to know. plus they make you look cute."

hearing chan call jeongin cute made blood rush to the raven haired boys cheeks and ears. he looked up at the older, a wide smile on his face. chan was taken aback by the younger boy. "what?" he questioned jeongin. 

"nothing. i just liked hearing you compliment me." the boy replied, still smiling. "w-well don't expect any more of it. i don't like handing out compliments." chan said, hoping jeongin didn't catch his stutter as he turned in his seat to look out the window.

jeongin pouted before huffing. "you're just a big meanie." he mumbled under his breath. "it's getting late and i'm sure you have college tomorrow so i'll let you go early. remember: same time tomorrow. and be on time or i'll deduct your pay. also try to get everyones emails. you may leave now." chan told the younger, still not turning to face him.

"thank you chan! and i promise i'll be here early. goodnight then."

though the blonde couldn't see the younger, he still bowed to him as he left, shutting his door. he was happy he was free to leave. he was so tired and his legs hurt from all the running around he had to do today.

he thought back to when chan had complimented him. the action felt different than all the other times he's been called cute. especially when hyunjin called him it. he didn't know what it was but he sorta wish that chan would continue to compliment him.


	6. Chapter 6

it’s been a week since jeongin started working for chan. he’s had to drop a few hours at college just to get to his work on time. he has also gotten closer to a few of his work mates- minho, seungmin, changbin and hyunjin included. he met a boy a couple of years older than him, yeonjun is name was. he worked in tech along side hyunjin.

jeongin was sat in the college cafeteria along side his best friends.

"so chan hasn’t been letting you take any breaks at all?” felix asked in disbelief. the younger nodded, drinking his smoothie slowly. “that’s not right. you’re just an assistant. do you want felix and i to go back over?” jisung asked, ready to smack chans face.

”no it’s fine. minho and the rest have said chan is always like this with his assistants at first. that’s kinda why they always quit. chan’s known for going extreme on his workers. or even friends. changbin is still shocked how he became best friends with him." jeongin gossiped. the two other boys shared a look before grinning at jeongin. "what?" he asked the two suspiciously. 

"are there any cute boys?" jisung asked, moving closer to his friend as felix did the same. jeongin looked at both of them with a shocked expression. "you guys care about if my work place has cute boys rather than me going grey at nineteen?" he asked them, pouting before sighing. he nodded. "there's tons of cute boys there. and most of them are close to our ages. there's minho, changbin, hyunjin, seungmin and yeonjun. but that's really all i've officially met. i don't have time to get to know any more." the younger pouted again, slurping his smoothie through the straw sadly.

"awe don't worry. you're a baby. everyone loves you and soon chan will too. you just need to break past his cold exterior." felix explained, chugging on the remaining of his drink. "yeah. if chans friends did it, you can too. just try to get to know him more and maybe he'll open up more to you." jisung added.

though jeongin would love to get chan to open up to him. he was scared that the man would yell at him for trying to get close to him. jeongin was good at befriending people but the elder seemed like a challenge to him. befriending jisung and felix was simple. they were already outgoing people who loved jeongin at first glance but chan was a whole different level to them. the man was cold as hell. he as a barricade blocking himself from people he meets. as if he has a bad experience with trusting people too quickly.

jeongin looked at the time on his phone, noticing it was coming up close to the time he had to leave for work at. 

"i gotta go guys. i'll see you tonight." he said with a bright smile, before waving goodbye at them with two hands, skipping out the college building and towards chans building. the building wasn't that far from the college but it wasn't close either. it was a fifteen minute walk if jeongin picked up the pace which he normally does.

the dungaree boy listened to his favourite music as he walked happily to his work, a smile on his face as he mouths the words to the songs playing in his ears. he was so lost in his music that he didn't even see hyunjin waving at him. hyunjin had stopped in front of the younger, a smile on his face as he sees how happy the other seems to be. 

jeongin eventually stopped walking, noticing the elder boy in between songs.

"oh hyunjinnie! how are you?" he greeted the blonde who blushed at the younger but then pouted at him. "i've been so lonely without you. you should ask chan to give you breaks so i can see you more." hyunjin complained, tucking his hair behind his ear. "i know, i'm sorry jinnie. i'm gonna talk to chan about it today. if he allows we should totally hang out!" the younger exclaimed, his face lighting up. hyunjin smiled at him, slinging his arm around the boys neck. 

"then lets walk together." he announced. "so how you liking the company?" he added on. "i really like it! the pay is also really good and it pays off my house fully unlike my last job. and the people here are a lot nicer." jeongin let out a giggle that hyunjin almost cooed at.

"oh i forgot to ask!" the younger male suddenly remembered.

"what kind of company is it anyway?" he asked, innocence written all over his face. hyunjin chuckled slightly, biting his tongue at how cute the younger was being. "we're a marketing business. we sell tons of items. from fitness protein and gear to music products. and so much more. our main brand is our fitness. chan is a gym rat so he even decided adding our own gym in the basement. other than the break room, we also have a cafeteria on the sixth floor. has minho still not gave you a tour?" the blonde explained, his arm still around jeongins neck.

he shook his head. "minho promises that if chan goes easy on me today, he will give me one. but right now i'm just going off by where i've been or told to go."

they arrive in front of the company business. hyunjin unlinks his arm from the younger, ruffling the boys raven hair. "well i gotta do a errand but i'd love to take you out tonight. if that's okay?" the blonde male spoke, making jeongin become shy. "y-you mean on a d-d-date?" he stuttered out, the elder nodding with a laugh. "yeah but only if he let's you go early. text me okay? bye innie." he left the boy, not forgetting to peck him slightly on the cheek, unaware a moody boss was watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried writing more than usual. well i hope this is longer anyway. but hyunin now own my heart-


	7. Chapter 7

luckily for jeongin, he managed to get a tour of the company by minho, though it almost lasted them an hour. he also managed to be sent home early, having only a small few things to do that he promised chan he would type them up at home and email them to him.

he didn't know why the elder man was going easy on him today. maybe there just wasn't that much to do today even though everyone else was running around like crazy. or maybe chan just felt bad for how harshly he was treating the kid. but jeongin was happy. mainly because he would be going on a date with hyunjin.

he was currently in his room, in his bathrobe, just out the shower as he stared at all the different types of dungarees he owned. "what about that new one you just bought? the white one?" felix spoke over the phone. jeongin grabbed the item, examining it. the dungaree was different from all the other ones he has owned. these ones costed a lot more and was shorts that would show off his legs from the thigh downwards. "wouldn't they be a bit much? the shorts come to above my mid thigh." he spoke, running his hand across the cuffed shorts. "so? you told us hyunjin is hot so why not show a little skin for him?" jisung chimed in. jeongin could feel the elders mischievous grin from over the phone.

"sh-shut up! it's just a date. nothing more." jeongin muttered the last part, his cheeks burning up.

after deciding what top to wear, he eventually picked out a pink and grey striped white collared shirt with a small grey tie as a zipper. to match the pink and white theme, he slipped on his pink converse. he continued to talk to his friends as he curled his hair, ruffling it to loosen the curls. "how is this hottie picking you up?" felix questioned. "from his car you dumbass." jisung replied. the youngest of the three giggled as his friends bickered. suddenly a knock was heard at his front door, jisung an felix screaming.

"oh my god! he's here!" jisung yelled.

"honey go get your man!" felix yelled right after. jeongin laughed at his friends, hanging up on them as he left his bedroom, not before making sure he looked alright in his mirror first. he felt his heart beat up faster with each step he took towards his front door. and it didn't help his heart when he spotted the blonde standing by his door through the glass. he took one last deep breath before he opened the door with a smile.

"hey." he greeted the older shyly. hyunjin looked the younger up and down, a smile on his face. "you look really cute. are you ready?" jeongin nodded, grabbing his house keys before leaving and locking the door behind him. they walked over to hyunjins car, the elder opening the door for jeongin who blushed at the action. he watched the elder walk to his side and got in. "so where are we going?" jeongin asked him. the blonde glanced at him before he pulled out onto the road. "somewhere you'll definitely love." he said with a smirk.

the two talked and listened to music as hyunjin drove down the streets of busan. 

"so your friends are the ones who broke into the building?" hyunjin asked, laughing. "yeah! they said it's because that wanted to see channie." the younger giggled. hyunjin's smile faded and just as he was about to say something, his phone started to ring. he cursed slightly under his breath, parking the car on the side of the road to answer the call.

jeongin stared at the boy with a natural pout on his lips. "what? i'm busy.. get someone else to, there's more tech guys in- fine i'll be there soon." he watched the male huff as he hung up the phone. "who was it" the younger asked. "that was chan. his fax machine broke and wants me to come in. i'm sorry." jeongin gave hyunjin a reassuring smile as he placed his hand on the elders shoulder. "no it's really okay. and plus i want to watch you work." he smiled widely, hoping the elder didn't find him creepy by confessing that. they shared a quick smile before the elder drove to the company building.

jeongin was really starting to like hyunjin. he didn't even expect to see him so quickly after their first encounter on the bus but he's sorta glad that the elder worked at the same place as him.

"hyunjinnie. how long have you been working at the company?" he asked the elder who started to choke on air at the nickname. "uh s-since last year. i was your age when i started." he answered, turning a corner. "really? you were nineteen? so that makes you my hyung! my friends are also twenty, maybe you'll get along." jeongin spoke happily with a toothy grin.

the elder pulled up to the company, the two spotting chan standing outside with a cigarette in his hand. "you told me you quit months ago." hyunjin teased, walking up to the blonde who took a drag of his cig. "i did. things happened." chan answered, not noticing the younger male in dungarees had walked up from the car and stood beside them.

"you smoke channie?" he asked with a frown, pointing at the barely smoked stick in the elders right hand. chan had noticed the youngers frown, instantly putting it out and throwing it in the bin beside him. "let's just get this over with." he announced, heading past the sliding glass doors with jeongin and hyunjin following behind him. they waited for the elevator before riding it to the last floor. the ride there was silent. it was the kind of silent you couldn't tell if it was awkward or not. he was glad for the music that played from the speakers. his favourite song came on, him softly humming along to the lyrics.

chan and hyunjin listened to the teenager hum, hearing the small taps of his feet to the beat of the song. they paid attention to the boy's humming, not even noticing he had stopped to exit the elevator that had stopped at their floor.

"channie. hyunjinnie. are you two not coming?" he asked them, cocking his head to the side as they finally noticed the boy standing a few feet in front of them. the two males shared a look before chan awkardly coughed, speed-walking past the two and towards his office.

"so what's wrong with your fax machine?" hyunjin asked, going over to the machine. "it's not faxing whatever they send me. i had yeonjun take a look at it but even he couldn't find what's wrong with it." chan confessed, crossing his arms as he stood by his desk. "aight just give me like ten minutes. i'm sorry innie." the elder apologised, pouting at the younger. "no it's really fine. your boss comes first." he smiled at the blonde, not noticing the intense stare chan was sending him.

"jeongin take a seat please. i actually want to talk to you about something." chan announced, sitting in his chair. the younger nodded, taking the seat across from him.

"what's up channie?"

"the company is going to be having a very important meeting tomorrow that's gonna last the whole day so i want you to take the day off. i've been too strict on you while you're only a kid so i'm sorry. you're free to come in to see everyone but not to work. i'm also positive you've missed so many of your studies because i've been pressuring you." the blonde man spoke lowly, almost as if he was new to this sort of thing.

"really? i can get the day off?" jeongin asked, the elder nodding. the raven haired male almost exploded with excitement. he jumped from his seat, running around the table to give chan a tight hug. "thank you so much channie! and you don't have to worry about my studies! mr taeil has it all covered so i don't miss a thing!"

to chan the younger male was childish. and rather adorable but he will never admit that. he also won't admit that seeing him so closely with hyunjin did make him jealous even though he had no feelings for the younger and will never concerning their large age gap. jeongin was only a nineteen year old college student who's working part time for him. that's it. and while chan is turning twentynine next month, he just kinda wishes he could be able to have fun and get closer to the boy without making the same mistake the last time he got too close to someone.

but he refuses to. he refuses to allow himself to get comfy with the boy. he's too scared of the outcome to even smile at the young male in dungarees. that's why even if he wants to learn more of jeongin, he wont let himself. even if it hurts him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a update sheesh
> 
> follow my wattpad tho i have tons more stories on there https://www.wattpad.com/user/-yeetsbabygirl  
> that should work. i hope.


End file.
